


Get cozy

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Jack took a second look at the clock, unable to sleep. 11 pm. It was way past his bed time, yet he remained wide awake. It was a long day helping out at Mostro Lounge, he should have been so worned out from it that sleep arrived easily. Yet, there he was, unable to stop his thoughts.Why couldn't he just give it a try?
Relationships: Jack Howl & Leona Kingscholar, Jack Howl/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Get cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack x Leona too much, I regret nothing. This is just good old fluff

Jack took a second look at the clock, unable to sleep. 11 pm. It was way past his bed time, yet he remained wide awake. It was a long day helping out at Mostro Lounge, he should have been so worned out from it that sleep arrived easily. Yet, there he was, unable to stop his thoughts.

Why couldn't he just give it a try?

He sat on the bed, feeling hesitant over a reoccurring idea. Sure, he had been close enough to his dorm leader as to feel comfortable around him, and being able to play magift with him had started a bond between the two. So, what was exactly the thing that stopped him? Embarrassment? Shyness? Wolves weren't usually the shy type. However, it's hard not to be when you face a lion.

He got up in an almost automatic way, just trying to go with the flow and overcome that stupid fear. Of course he could do it, he was the strongest among all the first years in Night Raven College. If there was anything that could be attributed to Jack, it would be his strength and will to action. His classmates could rely on him, which was enough to believe he was more than capable of exchanging a few words with his dorm leader. Perhaps even more, if he remained optimistic. This is the kind of thought that lead him there, to Leona's door.

His heart started racing. «It's just a door, Jack» he thought to himself, while taking a deep breath. «Nothing intimidating about that». He knocked the door twice, and waited patiently.

After a couple of minutes, his dorm leader was right in front of him, with a very sleepy face. Leona looked pissed, and Jack knew he would be. There's nothing the lion hated more than being woken up from a good nap.

"What?" Leona was quick to ask, eager to go back to sleep. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, and not interfering with my sleep?"

"I can't sleep" Jack muttered, as he felt all the bravery he had gathered started to fade. Maybe it was a bad idea to wake precisely Leona Kingscholar, a sleeping prince. Perhaps he was right about those fears; they weren't even close enough for Jack to try something like this. His plan started to crumble as his attitude got more and more pessimistic. Leona's silence just made the situation more awkward.

"Jack-"

"Leona-senpai, I'm sorry" Jack said, ready to give up and go back to bed. It was easier to just keep rolling in bed, sleep wasn't that important either way. It wasn't worth the shot. "It's nothing, I'll just go"

Before he could step away, Leona's voice shocked him with a concise yet softspoken order:

"Come in"

Leona went back to bed, as if nothing. Jack obeyed, and walked into his dorm leader's room. It was more tidy than he expected, «Ruggie must help him with cleaning» he thought. Leona's glance was over Jack, like inviting him to bed. He couldn't believe it, though. He just stood there, staring at the lion, in complete awe from the situation.

"You're coming or not?" Leona made his intentions very clear, leaving the wolf no choice other than fulfill his desire. This is exactly what he was aiming for when he got in front of that door, but it was definitely not what he expected to happen.

Jack lied in bed next to Leona, unsure of what to do next. He felt the need to be held by him, to squeeze him tightly and feel his heartbeat. But how could he initiate such intimate contact?

"Jack" the lion's voice, deep and demanding, took him by surprise. "Come here" his sleepy tone was soothing, and it was hard not to follow his orders without saying a word.

A few centimeters later, he had finally achieved his goal. Leona's arms were surrounding him, and his face was buried in his chest. He could feel the lion's smooth hair, his breath and his heartbeats. This, of course, made him very nervous. He had craved Leona's touch so much, that now having it all at once felt overwhelming. Jack started wiggling his tail anxiously, hoping that the lion wouldn't notice how fast his heart was beating.

And then, he heard it. Leona was purring, but that wasn't all.

"Relax" the dorm leader's command meant one thing: he was purring to soothe him. A violent blush now owned Jack's face, as he held tighter onto the lion. His breathing and Leona's started getting even, until they were both unbelievably comfortable with their cuddles. Leona's purrs were like a sweet symphony, a lullaby just for the wolf. He almost couldn't believe how gentle the lion was, had it not been for the thought crossing his head on a daily basis. The way he treated his nephew when no one was watching, the way he protected Ruggie from older bullies... Everything pointed out to Leona being the protective type, someone you'd want to cuddle until you fall asleep. As for the lion, he always preferred to sleep with good company. Ruggie had been busy with other subjects lately, therefore Jack's presence was comforting.

Suddenly, Jack felt Leona's hands on his face. He lifted his chin, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jack couldn't help but comply, and run his hands through Leona's hair. As much as he had been afraid, all of this felt natural for him, like he should go there every night for the rest of his school years. Leona's lips were soft, and very hypnotic. He could have gone on and on, not caring about the clock nor about skipping class later.

Once split, the wolf was back into his arms, feeling more comforted than ever. Leona pet his head gently, caressing him with his every movement. He could still hear him purring, and he gave himself in to all those feelings. He felt safe, loved, cherished.

Knowing he had done a good job, the dorm leader felt asleep peacefully, accompanied by his boyfriend's snoring.


End file.
